A Girl and her Queers
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: A new and  I hope  improved version of the first version. Namine Hakari and her sister have now entered college. She would have to face what it means to be adult...or at least what ever it is  you call it when dealing with her roommates.
1. S1 Episode I Part I

**Bro NiCxxX Speaking: Now if you guys followed the first version of this story, you guys should have noticed that it was deleted…and for that, I am sorry.**

**But I didn't feel anything from it. It didn't seem to come out the way I wanted it to and it is that reason alone that I took it down. Yet then after some time, and a friend of mine continually nagging me about it, I've decided to rewrite it all.**

**And in a different way at that. I hope you all enjoy…**

* * *

><p>The electric clock changed. It now showed nine forty-two.<p>

The sunlight entered through the window of the bedroom, lighting it with a warm glow. Piles of clothes were scattered. On the bed, next to the open closet, everywhere.

Especially in the center of the room, which happened to be the biggest pile there.

The place was quiet; no sound what so ever was around. Not a bird chirping or anything in that nature. Just complete, total, soothing silence. It was as if the world had a volume switch and the switch was turned, pointed to zero…

"DAMN IT NAMINE, WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKEING YOU SO LONG!" Shouted a feminine, yet hissy voice from a far distance, breaking the silence.

A very fainted voice then answered back from an unknown source in the bedroom. "Mi-co-ca-he-do."

"What!" Spoke back the feminine voice. "I- sa-calm the-he-down." The unknown voice said, now louder and a bit clearer. "What!" Shouted the feminine voice once more.

The pile in the center then shook vigorously and after a few seconds, the top exploded. Several pieces of clothing flew everywhere and from the center of the pile popped a girl's heads. She shook a bit, letting her bleach blond hair fly back. Afterwards, she glared a bit with her ocean blue eyes at the exit of the room. "I said calm the hell down!"

"Hurry up! Or I'm leaving you behind!" Spoke back the feminine voice.

Namine growl and stood up, causing the pile around her to collapse. Next to her was a large sky blue suitcase which was obviously overstuffed with clothes and who knows what else.

Namine then leaped out of what was left of the pile with the suitcase in hand…well hands, and ran out the room. As she did, Namine groaned to herself and spoke. "Damn it, this is what I get for not knowing how to drive."

"NAMINE HURRY UP NOW!" The voice shouted, deeply enraged.

Namine ran down the hallway and shouted the exact same way at the voice. "I SAY CALM THE HELL DOWN! I'M COMING!" She the growled again and spoke to herself once more. "Man…so much for starting college on a positive note!"

"NAMINE!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

**xXx BOYS' DORM xXx BOYS' DORM xXx BOYS' DORM xXx BOYS' DORM xXx**

**EPISODE I: House 1389! The Hell Begins!**

**xXx BOYS' DORM xXx BOYS' DORM xXx BOYS' DORM xXx BOYS' DORM xXx**

"KYA!" Namine quickly let out as she held on to her seat for dear life. The car swerved and sharp turned like crazy. The car then was inches away from crashing into a large truck which honked its massive horn. "KYA!" Namine screamed again as she thought this was her last moment alive. Yet at the last second, the large truck turned and passed them.

The driver of the car Namine was in then popped their head out shouted things like, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" and "WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!"

When Namine's started to calm down, she turned to the driver and freaked out. "What the hell is wrong with you! You're driving way too fast! We could have died bitch!" The driver then popped their head back into the car and looked at Namine. The driver looked like an almost exact copy of Namine, with the exception of having bloody pink hair and wearing a pink dress that seemed way to revealing, screaming she was easy.

"Oh calm down will ya?" The driver spoke. "Besides, they're giving the rooms out at this time. The earlier we get there, the better the room will be. Hopefully we get a room together."

Namine's eyes widened at that driver. "Hey um…Kairi." Her sister, Kairi, the driver, blinked twice with a smile. "Yea Namine?"

"LOOK AT THE FUCKING ROAD!"

Both girls looked ahead and screamed simultaneously as they almost crashed into another large truck. And as Kairi made a last second sharp turn, Namine could help but wonder how the hell her sister got her driver's license.

Namine sighed and her tone was normal. "Would you just please watch the damn road? Do you even know where the place is at?" Kairi rolled her eyes at her sister. "I am, alright? And don't worry, I have a map. If it makes you feel better I'll get it." What Kairi did next made Namine feel her sister was on drugs.

Kairi released her hands from the wheel and looked over seat. She then began rustling through the back looking for the map. Namine's eyes sky rocketed wide as the car began swerving menacingly. She took off her seatbelt and attacked the wheel, getting a tight grip on it and turned the car as best as she could.

"Hm…now where did I put that map again?" Spoke Kairi, going through things that weren't important at the moment. "KAIRI LOOK FASTER!" Namine shouted as she barely missed hitting an SUV. Yet Kairi didn't seem to have heard her sister. "I should be here…no…how about …no…where is it?"

"DAMN KAIRI! DON'T SHIT WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Namine shouted furiously with her panic as she now dodge and fully loaded minivan.

"Aha! Found it!" Kairi spoke. She then turned around and sat back down, yet now the large map was covering his face. She now seemed to be reading it. Making Namine this close to committing first degree murder on her. Yet of course she had to keep on with the wheel, which was a real hell from the position she was in.

"Alright the let's seem…hm…if we're here…then we have to…there!" Kairi lowered the map with a smile. "We just have to take route sunset." She then blinked twice and noticed her sister's hands on the wheel. She groaned in annoyed anger and pushed Namine back to her seat, handling the wheel once more. "What the hell is wrong with you! You know you can't drive!"

Namine's right eye twitched as she imagined all the harmful things she wanted to do to Kairi.

The entire car ride went into that same pattern for about two hours or so. Kairi not looking at road, causing them to almost get hit and Namine screaming for dear life on a false death. Yet after it, of course, thing grew calmer.

As they left the highway, they soon drove into a town where the buildings were a tan color and the roofs were almost burgundy. And even at the distances as they were in, they could see a large tower with bells on the sides and a clock in the nearly center top. When they entered, there was also a large sign with the town's name written in bold. **TWILIGHT TOWN**.

As Namine let her eyes wander around, she fell into awe. The people seemed so friendly. The children ran around play freely on the streets, yet were still aware when a car would pass by. Store owners neighbored each other with no rivalry what so ever. The town even had own of the people that would shout out news for all to hear like they did in 1800's or so.

A smile lit Namine's face.

"Hey Namine what time is it?" Kairi then spoke. Namine took out her cell phone and looked at the time it showed. "It's about to be noon, why?"

"WHAT!" Kairi blurted out, making Namine jump and nearly hit her head on the roof. Kairi then stomped on the ignition, causing both girls to have their bodies slam back on their seats as the car dashed off. Namine tried to fight the friction and speak. "K-Kairi! W-what a-are you d-doing!"

"TRYING TO GET A GOOD ROOM!" Kairi shouted back, having no problem fighting the friction.

The car swerved around every other in its way and even made passed several lights before they went red. It wasn't long until they reached their destination. In fact, it took a flat ten minutes. They passed a large arc that seemed near the half way point into the town. And passed it they were then in a large parking lot.

The moment they were in that lot, Kairi's eyes swung around looking for a spot to park. Yet she right away groaned in frustration as for miles there were cars around. "Shit!" She let out. "I was afraid of this."

Namine raised a brow. "What's with you? Why do you to get a room so badly?" Her sister didn't answer her as she had then noticed a spot and practically destroyed it when parking the car. "Get your ass out now!" Kairi shouted as she got herself out of the car. Namine had no idea what was happening and just got out the car.

Kairi took out all their things from the back and shut it right after. Four overfilled luggage cases laid on the floor…three were Kairi. The red head grabbed her three and began to dash off. Namine grabbed her's and quickly caught up to her sister.

As they ran, they exited the parking lot and now entered what seemed like a large miniature city. Buildings houses, stores, hills blooming with trees and flowers and so on. They even passed another sign on their way through here. Also in bold.

**Welcome to the University of Twilight**

But of course Namine could enjoy the scenery as she and Kairi rand pass person after person. And it was then that Kairi answered Namine. "Don't you understand? It's noon! They started giving out the rooms an hour ago!"

"So!" Namine spoke, trying to catch her breath. And Kairi continued. "The earlier you get here, the better your room is!"

Namine let out a quick sigh. She didn't see the point of it. To her a room was a room. She would just be glad to get that.

Just then, Namine miss stepped. Her right leg twisted and quickly began to fall. Her luggage was so heavy, that she had no will to stop her fall. And by the time she let go of the luggage, she was already way too close to the concrete.

Suddenly she then stopped. Namine's nose was softly touching the land she walked on…and she felt her right arm being held on to. She then felt herself being raised up within seconds. She blinked twice when seeing what was holding on to her hand.

She looked right into their ocean like eyes. They smiled at her sweetly and kind. "Are you alright?" He spoke to her.

It took a moment for the words to appear in Namine's head, but when they did, the stricken bleach blonds responded. "Um, y-yea I'm alright." The guy then noticed her luggage lying on the ground. He bent down, showing his spiked, slightly swirled dirty blond hair and picked up the luggage with both his arms. "Wow…kind of heavy…here you go."

Namine quickly took her bag and was completely quiet from it. The guy then smile once more towards her before walking passed her.

As he did so, Namine turned to watch. As he walked off, her eyes stayed locked on him and her face slowly turned bright red. For a moment, it felt as if time stood still…then again.

"NAMINE DON'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME NOW! I WANT A GOOD ROOM!" Namine jumped at her sister's voice. She turned to see Kairi standing about a mile and a half away angrily. Namine took one more look at the guy walking off, and then ran towards her sister.

As the two kept running, they soon reached a large white building, which even though for its size, seemed to probably have only one floor. The sight of it made Kairi squeak slightly and pick up speed. "There it is!"

When she reached the doors, Kairi gave it one good kick. The swung opened and she stood there loud and proud. "The name's Kairi Hikari! I will now take my room!"

When Namine finally reached the building herself, she raised a brow at her sister and tapped her shoulder. "Um…Kairi…look." When Kairi got a better look at her surroundings, she first gave a blank expression. Yet after a moment, she freaked. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!

There were practically miles of lines scattered everywhere standing under banners with different letters, for last names. A, B, C, D, E, F, that kind of stuff. It was then Kairi broke down to her knees and began crying. "Damn! Just look at the sizes of these lines, it'll take forever to get a room! We'll probably end up with the rundown ones!"

Namine sighed in irritation. "Dramatic bitch."

Yet her sister may have been right. By the time they reached the end of the line with their last name, H, hours had passed by. Through the window, they could see it getting dark and with it being summer, that really meant something. In fact, not even exaggerating, they were literally the only ones left in the building to get a room.

When Kairi was next in line, she whined deeply towards Namine at how badly her feet were in agonizing pain. Yet that seemed to change when she got the information towards her room. And she dashed off with her things, leaving her sister alone, Namine walked up the table, where a young woman with emerald green eyes and brown almost completely tied up hair smile at her. "Hello." The woman spoke sweetly and almost breathy. "Name?"

"Oh, um, Namine Hikari." The bleach blond spoke, slightly nervous. The woman then looked through all the papers on the table and quickly found Namine's information. "Ah yes, here we are…oh…oh my." The woman's sweet tone became slightly troubled.

Namine raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" The woman looked at Namine and spoke. "Well you see…the thing is…the girl before you…I'm afraid she took the last available room. I'm afraid there's no more space. Not even ones with roommate."

Both Namine's eyebrows shot right up from this information. "W-what! That can't be! Every spot it filled! There's not even one."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's it all the dormitories are filled…maybe you should come back the second half of the year." Yet Namine didn't take this. "I'm sorry miss, but I can't do that. There just has to be something."

The woman sighed and thought about. She was quiet for several seconds, which messed with Namine's nerves a bit. Yet she then spoke again. "Well…actually…I think there is a spot in a residential house…but the ag-"

"I'll take it!" Namine blurted out, cutting the woman midway.

The woman seemed concerned. "Are…are you sure? Don't you want to know anything about the place?"

Namine sighed. "Look, I just went a car ride, with the devil in a woman's body, I basically ran a marathon from the parking spot to this building and I've been waiting on line for hours. I really don't care about the house. I'll just take it."

The woman looked at Namine directly in the eyes and saw that she meant it. So she sighed and hand her several pieces of paper with information on them. "You'll be staying at house 1389. When you exit the building, walked to your left and you should see it in no time." Namine grabbed the pieces of paper and smiled as well before leaving the building.

When she was completely gone, the woman spoke to herself in a puzzled tone. "Normally, we don't allow this at this university…but then again…"

With it getting dark, Namine dashed with what energy her feet had left. And just like the woman spoke, she found the house.

It was pretty well sized. Obviously built for more the one or two people. It was comely white, like the building she was just it a moment ago and it seemed to have at least two floors from her perspective. The lawn seemed lively and green and the seemed pretty cleaned. The place had several windows as well, so a lot of light would fill up the place.

She took a deep breath and walked up towards the door. There, she placed her bag down, fixed hair a bit, and knocked lightly on the door.

It wasn't long until the sound of footsteps appeared and grew louder as the seconds passed.

Then, the door quickly opened and Namine's eyes grew wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Bro NiCxxX Speaking: So what do you guys think? I know it was a bit rushed, but hey, it's a lot longer than the first one right? And it's going to keep on being like this too. So stay tuned.<strong>

**Please review what you think about it. If that's not too much trouble that is.**


	2. S1 Episode I Part II

When the door opened, Namine's eyes widened.

Ocean blue eyes looked right at her. They showed curiosity when they found Namine. The slightly swirled spiked hair tilted a bit with the head. Just a few centimeters. And a kind growing male voice spoke. "Yes…can I help you?"

It was the guy from earlier. The one that helped her when she tripped.

Silence filled the atmosphere between Namine and the guy. Again, the words couldn't seem to process in her mind, like before. And so the guys spoke again. "Um…hello?" That time, Namine flinched and the words then appeared. Her tone was a bit shaky. "Y-yea…um." She looked at the papers in her left hand. "I'm supposed to be living in house 1389…but I think I made a mistake. I'm sure it's down the road, so I'll jus-"

"Oh you don't need to go anywhere." The guy spoke and smiled, stopping Namine. "This is house 1389; you're at the right spot." He then moved aside. "Come right in."

Namine felt her throat rapidly dry. Her feet were completely frozen in the spot they stood. For some reason the sight of the guy made Namine's body react like a switch, pointing at the 'off' side.

The guy blinked twice as Namine wasn't making any response. He then noticed her luggage and took it right out of her right hand, causing the girl a slightly flinch again. The guy smile once more. "Let me help you with this." He spoke. And then began walking farther into the house with it. And after several seconds passed with Namine standing in that same spot, her body finally realized what happened and quickly walked in.

She turned around after the first two steps and closed the front door. When she turned back around, she became surprised.

Namine stood in a large room that was clearly the living room. The walls were painted a very faded bright yellow that almost looked white. The floor was completely made out of wood with a tan color and it had a shine that screamed how clean it was. There was a large burgundy carpet that sat in the middle and on it was a low brown wooden table. Next to that, which was in front of Namine about a two yards away was a large burgundy sofa. And the sofa was facing the most modern thing in the room with its own two yard gap. An eighteen inch long, twenty-four inch wide flat screen that sat on top of another short wooden table.

The place looked actually cozy.

The guy then placed Namine's luggage next to the sofa and turned back to her. "So then, guess this means we're roommates." His voice got Namine attention once more, but this time she was a bit calmer.

The guy continued and raised his left hand towards Namine. "I'm Roxas, Roxas Towa." Namine looked at his hand for a bit and then realize what he was doing. "Oh, sorry, my name is Namine Hikari, nice to meet you." She placed her right hand into his and they shook for a second.

Roxas then thought about Namine's names. "Namine…that means ocean wave right? It's pretty." Namine's face turned red the moment Roxas said that. She struggled to speak. "Oh, um, th-thank you." Yet she then quickly shook her head and placed the thought aside as something else took its place. "Hey wait, I didn't know this university was co-"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" A voice then appeared from an unknown location, cutting Namine off.

Namine and Roxas turned towards the other end of the room, where a staircase leading up laid. The voice seemed to have come from there. And within seconds, they were going to see who had said it. Yet Roxas gave a looked that seemed he's heard this voice before.

Footsteps rushed down and soon appeared another guy. He was much taller than Roxas and his hair was almost bright red, spiked and longer, causing it to go back. Unlike the normal, near tan skin tone Roxas had, this person's was a bit paler. His eyes were drawn to green.

The guy suddenly saw Roxas, wrapped his arms around Roxas and began to cuddle him. His tone was more to feminine manner. "ROXY! Take my advice and never date! Too much trouble, too much trouble!" The guy began to cry.

Roxas sighed as he struggled to get the guy's arms off of him. "Honoo, let go of me. And you always tell me that when you're having relationship issues. It's annoying after a while." The red headed guy continued to cry and made sure his grip was tight around Roxas. Yet that quickly changed when he spotted Namine.

He blinked twice at her and then let go of Roxas, dashing towards Namine until they were a centimeter apart. Namine felt uncomfortable as the guy look at her with awe. His tone was now sweeter, yet still feminine. "Your skin is so flawless! It's like silk."

Namine raised a brow. "Um…thank you."

Roxas shook his head. "Namine, this is Axel Honoo. He lives here too. Axel, this is Namine, she going to be our roommate." As soon as Roxas said this Axel smiled and wrapped his arm around Namine, just like he had done to Namine and squealed. "Oh well then, welcome Nami!"

Namine then began trying to wiggle her way out of Axel's hold. "What the fuck is with this guy?" She thought to herself. "I don't know it I should hug him or smack him…and did he just call me Nami?"

Just then, more footsteps appeared, and a third person appeared from came down from the staircase. A third guy.

His skin tone was closer to the one Roxas had, maybe a little darker. His dirty blond hair was jelled up, which gave the top a look as if it was buzzed shaved. And some parts stayed down. Like Axel, his eyes were green. Yet his seemed a little more dazed. He had his arms crossed in a manner that showed he was irritated. "Axel, have you stopped bitching yet?" His tone, unlike Axel, was more male.

Axel turned his attention towards the guy. "FUCK YOU MIZU!" He began crying again, this time in anger. The other guy rolled his eyes. "If you're using my last name, then I guess you are."

Namine looked left and right. "Um…Axel, right… can you let go of me?" She asked as Axel still had a hold on her. Yet it seems that Axel didn't hear her as he ranted at the new guy. "DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Roxas tilted his head. "Axel you don't have to scream…and let go of Namine already. She looks uncomfortable." Namine nodded, agree with Roxas's comment.

Axel then finally released Namine and dashed at the new guy. The two then began to go into a heated argument, with Axel using the word 'fuck' a lot.

As Namine watched this happen, Roxas walked over towards her. That guy there is Demyx. Don't worry about what's going on, this happens a lot between those two." Namine blinked twice at Roxas before speaking. "So is um…he living here too?" Roxas smiled and nodded. "Yea. With you, that makes four living here now." He then crossed his arms. "Weird though, there are no living arrangements that are coed in this university."

Namine looked at the floor. "There isn't…but then why did they put me with you guys." Axel jumped in, stopping the argument between him and Demyx. And giving Demyx the moment to then notice Namine for the first time. "Did they run out of rooms?" Axel said. And Namine nodded. "Actually, that's exactly what happened."

Roxas nodded. "Well that would make sense on why they would place a girl with three guys." Namine raised a brow. "Huh? I don't understand." Demyx rolled his eyes at her and said it straight to the point. "We're gay."

Namine then placed a finger on her chin and gave out a puzzling expression. "Hmm…you guys are…gay?" She didn't know exactly how to respond to that, but it would make sense on Axel's actions. She then looked at Roxas. "So then, if Axel and Demyx fight a lot…then they're a couple, right?" Roxas nodded, meaning she was correct.

She then felt a slight sadness. She didn't know why, but there was something causing it. Yet she pushed that aside. "Alright then." She side. "I'm alight with that. It's not like it's a big deal for me." Roxas shrugged. "Just giving you the heads-up I guess."

Suddenly Namine felt arms wrap around her once again and this time was lifted into the air as well. Axel again hugged her and began spinning her around in circle, causing her to quickly get dizzy. Yet this didn't matter to Axel. He squealed his girlish tone loudly. "Oh Namine! I could tell we're going to become BFFs! don't you!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Namine shouted to herself subconsciously.

Axel then kept his hold on her and took her up the staircase, not on Namine's own free will.

Roxas went and grabbed Namine's luggage once more. "Looks like Axel's already taken a liking to her. Right, Demyx?" He waited for Demyx to make a response, but the instead Demyx just walked off, ignoring him.

Roxas just shook his head and made his way up the staircase as well.

On the second floor of the house, Axel carried Namine through a short hallway that had the same floor and wall as the first floor's living room. He took all the way towards the end, where he then released her. As soon as he did, Namine inhaled a large amount of air, showing that she had a hard time doing so when being held by Axel.

The two stood in front of a door, which Axel quickly open that lead to a dark room. He then looked at Namine for a quick moment. "Alright, come on in." He spoke, before entering into the darkness.

Namine did the same and entered the room. She now stood in complete darkness like Axel and could feel her eyes trying to see the surroundings clearly. Yet Axel then flipped the switch, filling the room with a sudden light.

It was a bedroom. And a pretty well sized room at that. There was a bed in the center back, already pillows and sheets. Two nightstands were in the room as well, one on each side of the bed. A large drawer sat on the right side of the room, with a well sized mirror above it. And the walls were completely white…actually everything but the wooden floor was white…kind of gave it the serial feeling.

Namine felt a chill of disturbance from how white the room was.

"This'll be your room okay?" Axel then spoke. "All the other rooms are taken already. Bathroom is right across from your room…what else…um…guess that's it for now." He ended with scratching the back of his head.

Namine blinked at Axel in a confused fashion. His personality was different compared to a few minutes ago. His tone was still feminine, but much more common. Unlike his over the top responses.

Axel at this time noticed Namine looking at him. "Hey, what're you looking at?" His voice made Namine flinch slightly, which was something that's been happening a bit since she entered this house. "Oh, nothing important."

Just then, Roxas then appeared into the room. His breathing was slightly heavy. "Damn Namine, what the hell is in this luggage." He spoke in a joke-like fashion. Namine quickly walked over towards him and took her bag. She placed it on her new bed and turned back to the guys.

Axel and Roxas smiled cheerfully at her…after those…things were just silent. Namine looked at Roxas…then Axel…then Roxas again. "Um…so…um…guess I just put my things away then."

Both guys nodded and left the room, leaving Namine alone in her new bedroom. She turned around and began to go through her bag, beginning to take everything out of it. Yet heard footsteps coming from behind to her location. "Huh? Did you guys forg-" She stopped midway.

Standing in front of her door, was Demyx. He stood tall and with his arms crossed. He looked at Namine with disgust.


End file.
